Break The Chains
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: Humphrey has special power and will use them liberate the omegas from the alpha rule. Winston is the Tyrant of the Westren Territory
1. The Marriage

Chapter 1

Today is the day that Kate gets married to Garth, she's been dreaming of this day for a long time. I wanted to tell Kate how I feel about her but she either ignored or avoided me all together. My friends were right the whole time, me and Kate would never be together.

I'm all alone my friends and family died. Parents died when I was a pup and my friends died when I was gone on my journey with Kate. The alphas told me they died from a caribou stampede, I didn't believe them since they wouldn't show me the bodies.

I hate this pack, all the omegas are pretty much slaves. We have to listen and do what the alphas want or get punished. The alphas get to do what ever they want when they want without punishment.

The omegas are all but a small group, there's 12 of us, 15 if my friends didn't die.

So now I sit here watching my childhood crush get married. As I focus on the wedding I heard someone sniffling, I look my left to see Lilly trying to hold back tears.

"Hey Lilly what's wrong?" I asked moving closer. "I don't want this wedding to continue." She said between sniffles. "Hmmmm what do you mean?" I asked. "I wanted to marry Garth." She said fully crying now.

I didn't know that Lilly loved Garth, i hated that Lilly's family doesn't care she's unhappy about the marriage.

I was interrupted by the sound of both packs howling in celebration for the uniting of both the Eastern and the Western packs.

"H-Humphrey I can't handle it anymore." Lilly said with her ahead low.

"Well well well, look who decided come watch us get married, Humphrey!" Garth said walking up with Kate. "... what do you want Garth?" I asked looking away. "What no congratulations, that's mean on a mans big day." Garth said proudly.

With that Winston, Eve, and Tony walked up. Lilly was still crying but silently.

"What's going on here?" Winston asked. "Humphreys not wishing me and Garth a good marriage." Kate said trying today sound sad. "WHAT!" Eve yelled.

"Humphrey don't be rude"

"I'm not."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing."

"Why are you here then"

"I just wanted to see Lilly wanted to hangout." I said. "I don't see why not but Humphrey let me have a word with you." Winston motioned me privately.

I walked over to Winston while I noticed Tony and Garth were behind me. Oh great what did I do.

"So Humphrey I assume you know that mating season has started?" Winston asked. "Yes I do sir." I said looking down. "Good, you know you have to get approval to mate right?" Winston asked.

"Yes sir."

"Alright so I want no funny business with Lilly, if I find out you did something I'll have Eve kill you."

"Understood sir."

"And I'll let you know that I have someone watching Lilly's every move when she's alone or with a friend." Winston said.

With that I heard Garth and Tony growl at me.

"Humphrey you may leave." Winston said before snapping his jaw at me.

Walk away moving towards Lilly.

"Lilly...are you ready?" I asked before hearing light growls. "Yeah I am." Lilly said sounding nervous.

With that we left the valley


	2. Misinderstanding

Chapter 2

Lilly and I were walking around the pack avoiding any alpha we saw. We walked until we reached an open plain with flowers everywhere.

"Wow this looks beautiful!" Lilly said in amazement. "Yeah you're right about that." I said. "Humphrey do you ever wonder what it would be like if you... didn't exist?" Lilly asked.

"What!?"

"You know what I mean."

"...yeah sometimes I do wonder that"

"Humphrey I hate living in this pack" Lilly said looking up to the sky. "I sometimes wanted to run away." Lilly continued. "Lilly you know your family would find you." I said.

We sat in silence for 3 hours looking at the field. Soon the sun was setting we started leaving I needed to get Lilly home before I get killed.

As we were walking to the main den someone pinned me down.

"Humphrey what are doing?" I heard Winston asked as he walked up. "What?" I said.

I could smell sex coming off him, probably from an orgy he and the alphas were having.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Winston said in a growl. "I'm not doing anything sir...just bringing Lilly home safe and sound." I said surprisingly calmly. "Oh really you weren't going to take my daughter from the pack." Winston said clawing at my chest.

"Ahhhh stop I wasn't taking her out of the pack."

"STOP LYING!"

"Dad Humphrey is telling the-." Lilly said before Winston slapped her. "Quite you whore." Winston said, "you both where leaving to fuck. Am I right?" Winston asked.

"What."

"Remember I said Lilly is always being watched."

"Yeah."

"So tell me why you both were TALKING ADOUT LEAVING THE PACK!"

"Lilly was already wanting to leave." I said. " yeah right you just wanted to mate without being seen. You'll never know the thrill of mating let me show you." Winston said jumping at Lilly.

I watched Winston preceded rape his daughter in front of me. I was about to stop him when Hutch and Garth grabbed my arms.

"Not so fast coyote, what do you think you're doing?" Garth said holding me back while jerking it. "Just sit there at watch. This something you'll never get to do." Hutch said laughing. "WINSTON STOP!" I yelled.

Hutch punched me in the gut and the face then told me to be quiet. I watched as Winston rapped his youngest daughter, someone who loved him. I hated hearing Lilly cry out for help I couldn't do anything about it.

After forty-five minutes of Winston rapping Lilly he started impregnating her.

"That's what you get for wanting to be a hore." Winston then looked at me, "enjoy the show boys?" He asked Garth, Hutch and I.

"Sure did." Garth said. "I came about five times." Hutch said. "Humphrey what about you. Did you enjoy not being able to cum in those sweet walls?" Winston asked pointing at Lilly who was passed out. "Fuck you Winston." I spat.

"What did you say?"

"Read my lips you old fart... 'fuck... you...Winston.'"

"Beat him till he can't move then throw his worthless body into the river."

With that Garth and Hutch started beating me up. They were beat me up hard, I could my vision turning red then I blacked out. Then I wake up to water in my face. I realized in I'm being moved down the river, I tried swimming to the bank to the left. I barely made it I only did cause I had to jump.

I started remembering Winston defiling his own daughter, Lilly. We weren't trying to leave to mate she said wanted to leave the hell she has to call home.

Home the place that treats us shit, home the place that killed my friends, home the place where the alphas rule.


	3. Banishment and Hate

Chapter 3

I was so angry at the 'United Territory' I slashed at the ground then at a tree but I didn't feel my claws hit the tree. I look to see a sword glowing red in my paw.

I didn't care I was so enraged so I started slashing at everything around me. I throw all of my anger and hatred for the pack out on the woods. I was sweating from my tantrum so I went to wash up only to see my eyes where red.

"...I look like a monster but fuck it." I said before washing up. " I going back killing Winston and taking Lilly out of there." I said coming up with a plan.

-three day time skip-

Candu POV

It's been three days since Winston banished Humphrey. So now all the omegas are hiding, I can understand why with out their main omega to help them their helpless. The only reason I know that Humphrey was banished was because Hutch told me.

I actually liked Humphrey I don't believe that Humphrey rapped Lilly. Humphrey has been a good friend to me for a very long time so I know he'd never do this.

I'm starting to hate this pack my mate Hutch is acting like every other alpha. Hutch used to be kind and sweet before we came to this pack, now he's a big asshole. Now that I think about it Hutch never really liked Humphrey only because Humphrey was nice to me and caring. Hutch always went out of his way to make Humphrey and his friends look bad. It's actually the reason why Mooch, Shakey, Salty are dead, Hutch killed them.

I sat me and Hutch's den waited for him to get back. Within two minutes Hutch walks in angry.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" I asked walk to nuzzle Hutch. "Nothing and stop nuzzling me." Hutch said pushing me away. "I'm only worried about you I'm your mate." I said getting angry. "Ohhhhhh you're really worried about me or are you worried about that little bitch Humphrey?" Hutch asked.

"What!?"

"Don't play dumb with me I heard that you cried when you found out Humphrey was banished."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did you cunt. Kate told me how you cried your eyes out about him."

At this point Hutch was choking me.

"S...s...sto...p pl...ease." I cried out. "Oh begging for mercy." Hutch said making his grip tighter. "H...hut...ch...please." I cried again.

Hutch then let me go only to slash my eye. I see Hutch walk out the den. I really hope Humphrey can come back he's the only one that can stop them.

-flesh back-

"Hey Candu wait up!" Humphrey yelled. "Come on slow poke, we don't have all day." I said.

I was walk with Humphrey to the feeding grounds. As usual all the alphas where there so me and Humphrey bid our farewells and parted ways. But before I sat down I heard someone's bone break. I look to see Humphrey with his arm in two.

"That what you get for coming when it's not your turn omega." The wolf spat. "Yeah yeah." Was all Humphrey said.

Humphrey the put his arm back together which shocked everyone there. I ran up to Humphrey.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked. "Oh this it's nothing." Humphrey said shaking his arm. "No, no, no you're arm just broke and you played it off like it was nothing." I said.

I could hear the other alphas gossip to one another.

" Humphrey just leave before you make things worse."

"Oh come on I can take'em."

"Just go please."

"...fine only because... I like you."

"Wha."

Before I could ask Humphrey what he meant he was gone like a bullet.

-flashback end-

"Where are you Humphrey?"


	4. Let War Being

Chapter 5

-2 days later-

Candu POV

Lately someone has been coming in and out of the territory but none of us can make out the scent. Winston is furious, I've never seen him so angry. He punched Hutch in the face for not finding out who was in the territory.

My marriage with Hutch is over with. I'm very heartbroken I miss him next to me.

The pack is on high alert due to the intruder. I was tasked with be on border watch with Claws and Scar.

I was so sad so I walked way to different spot of the border away from other people. I sat thinking about my life before I came to the Western territory. Hutch and I used to be so happy together but after moving here Hutch became more distant and cold. I remember one time I accidentally made Hutch trip and miss the Hunt completely, after Winston yelled at us, when we got to our den Hutch beat me.

I continue to sit there until I hear some bushes rustling.

"Come out right now you're trespassing in United territory" I said in a commanding tone. That's when I saw him...Humphrey.

Humphrey POV

I was sneaking into the territory to get to Winston and kill him while he slept but I end getting caught.

"Come out right now you're trespassing in United Territory." Someone said.

So I decided to reveal myself to the person in hopes killing them before they call for more friends. As I come out of hiding I see Candu stand there. 'Oh Candu you look great' I thought as looked at him. I love Candu I always wanted to tell him but I couldn't.

"Humphrey, oh my god, I missed you!" Candu nearly yelled running at me. "I missed you too." I say pulling Candu into a hug.

As I hug Candu, he pulls me in for a kiss. I was completely shocked when he did that.

"Mmmmm, Candu I need to kill Winston." I said pulling away from a very delectable kiss. "What, you want to do what?" Candu asked. "I need to kill Winston, I won't forgive him for raping Lilly." I said. "I knew it, I knew you didn't rap her." Candu said hugging me again.

"Yeah, I know, look I have to go and kill him please don't stop me."

"I wasn't, just like you I'm starting to hate this pack. Oh yeah me and Hutch divorced each other."

"That's sucks, I hope find someone better than that shithead."

Candu and I lock eyes together then kiss one more time.

"Candu what the hell are you doing?" Someone yelled. "That's the intruder!" Another yelled.

Fucking great. I put my arm out and my sword appeared. I was fighting one of them while the other ran off with Candu in pursuit.

Candu POV

I tried to stop Scar but due to my small size I'm not fast enough to stop him as he reached the pack grounds and he yelled for Winston. Oh no if Winston finds Humphrey here all hell will break loose.

"What the hell is going on?" Winston asked still sleepy. "Sir it's the intruder and I and Claws caught Candu with him." Scar said. I'm so fucked. "WHAT!?, who's the intruder what's his name!?" Winston asked now fully awake. "I don't know," Scar said looking at me ", cause Candu was frisking with him."

Winston walked up to me and punched me knocking me down. "If you were helping him sneak into this territory you're a dead wolf." Winston said then he gather three others one of them being Hutch.

"Hutch. Hutch!" I yelled. Hutch looked at me. "Don't hurt him!" I yelled. "I don't care what you have to say." Hutch said walking away.

I watched him walking from me with tears rolling down my face. Humphrey please be okay.

Humphrey POV

I continue to fight this she-wolf for a good ten minutes in that time I managed to severely injure her and left a bunch of scars.

As I continue to fight the female Winston and his little gang shows up.

"WHAT!?, you're still alive even after they broke your bones." Winston said in a furious tone.

Next thing I knew I was surrounded by alphas.

"Kill him I want him dead and at my feet." Winston bark loudly. "Yes sir." Hutch said as he walked closer to me. "STOP!" Someone yelled.

Then in the clearing Candu come out to pushes Hutch down to the ground. With Candu getting Hutch's attention I could focus all my energy into fighting everyone else. I started slashing my way to Winston. The Alphas wasn't making it easy some pinned me down but I pierced my blade through them.

I could see Winston running away calling for more alphas using the war cry. Yeah at war with two people.


	5. Let War Being pt 2

**Sorry for taking so long to make this chapter I've been busy. Here you go enjoy- HxW**

Chapter 6

Lilly POV

I was walking with Kate "looking" for a mate when we both heard the war cry called out. Kate looked worried and told me to go home as she ran in the direction of the cry. I saw five other alphas going the same way.

'What the hell is going on' I thought as made my way back to the den. As I return to the den my mom is pacing around.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked. "Oh it's nothing dear just come inside so you and your pups are safe." Mom said ushering me into the den. "Mom I know there's a war but with who?" I asked again. " I don't know sweetie, but who ever it is their going to regret it." Mom said looking outside.

Just then someone showed up with another wolf on their back. They where both covered in blood. The sight looked so disgusting I ran to the cliff of the den to puke.

"What the fuck is happening out there!?" Mom yelled. "He...he...he came out...of nowhere." The wolf said before passing out.

The other wolf that was on his back fell to his side.

"Mom!?" I said looking at her. "Lilly get the medics and stay here after I'm going to help your father and sister." Mom said looking out where the war is happening. "Okay." I said running to get the medics.

Humphrey POV

I didn't understand why but Candu and I are holding our own against the whole United territory. There are alphas laying on the ground either dead or injured. Winston is sitting back giving commands and yelling at the Alphas for not trying hard enough to kill me.

So far me and Candu shifted the battlefield to the valley.

I was surrounded by four alphas who didn't look to eager attack. I figured out that my sword is the reason for them to stay back.

"Looks like you guys are to weak to attack." I said mocking them. "Shut it you fucking coyote." One of them said. "Are you kidding he just killed 19 of us and you think we can take him!?" The second one practically screamed out. "You shut it too Finn, We're alphas we're stronger then him." The first wolf said to Finn. "He just kill half the alphas for the west the other ran off we're the only ones left until the eastern alphas show up, but I'm not going to sit here and die." Finn said looking at the alpha that to him to shut up.

I look in the distance to see tony with alphas as if on cue Garth charged at me. Figured.

"Ohhhhhh soooo you're the threat I was hearing about." Garth said pushing me down. "But it's obvious that I'm a bigger threat than you think." I said sideswiping Garth to the ground.

"Aghhhh, fuck...what the hell are you pussies doing kill him."

The rest of the alphas excluding Finn attacked me all at once.


End file.
